Charged Particle Research
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Basic History Charged Particle Cannon Thomas Harvey had been tweeking little experiments for over the last Twenty Years, including these was the research into a Charged Particle Weapon which the legends behind such weapons interested both Maximillion and Thomas into looking for Atlantis, using advanced technology they not only managed to find the Paradise City but the surviving technology that the Atlantians had left behind intact. The Charged Particle Cannon was everything the two hoped for, a weapon which could destroy anything regardless of the level or defences used by the Enemy Forces, at a firing zone an entire Line of Knightmare Frames was smelted into plasma with the use of a Airship carrying Prototype and it was rumours of such powerful weapons that backed Schneizel's funding of Britannia research into Hadron Cannons. Particle Production Thomas Harvey recorded that the power needed to create these Charged Particles was far superior to the Powerplants used by present equipment and even the Powerplant of a Airship or a City wouldn't sustain the Production Cycling for long, finally was the factor of flight causing a feedback which would overheat the energy source used to force production. Charged Particle Intake Fan Thomas Harvey researched into a means of quickly gaining Charged Particles for his cannons, naturally a Knightmare's Battery wouldn't be able to sustain Charged Particle production and the prototype Airship that was equipped with the Cannon crashed due to a loss of Energy based on a lack of basic Activation Energy and due to a Feedback between Cannon and Reactor, Thomas noticed that anything short of a possible Nuclear Reactor wouldn't cut the energy needs and even with a Nuclear Reactor it would be possible that the Cannon would cause a feedback causing the reactor would overheat This caused Thomas to halt futher research since he had been commanded to due to the risk of human life in his experiments, Thomas personally had no problem with sacrificing a few hundred innocents just to further his research but he stopped when he was commanded, until... Thomas then remembered the designs of Humanoid Weapons by the Atlantians, the Relic machines though advanced as they once had been had interesting fan shapped alcoves all across their bodies and upon getting a better look of the "Fans" he dictated a most interesting system, a system that pulled Particles out of the air while using the velocity of its rotation to forcefully charge the particles into their desired form while assimilating them deepered into the weapon. Thomas descided to emulate the Fan effect in his own research and after a number of tires succeeded in a basic design which was tested on the repaired airship, seeing the ship crashland a second time annoyed Thomas but then he was hit by an Epiphany, he could divide the Charge of the Intake Fan so that it recharged the Cannon and Reactor while also channeling energy from the Core to the Cannon and preventing a direct feedback to the Reactor. However there was a weakness to the Intake Fan that Thomas didn't expect until later, not only did the Intake Fan's Production be unfulfilling in the long run but if blocked all production would cease, the intake method would get better as newer technology was used however the blockage issue had to corrected. Charged Particle Intake Valve Thomas thought of a new technology advancement that used MVS Shield Gates and a Sucking effect that was similar to the work done by the Atlantians shortly before their demise, the sucking effect would pull particles in while Highly Charging them and the MVS Shield gates would cut those Particles up into smaller particles creating a higher concentration of Charged Particles, Charged Reflection Theory Thomas Harvey had a theory, if the cannon were arrayed to fire into a Magnetic Field then like a mirror, the cannon would divide and reflect the particles of the Cannon shot across the Hemisphere only to land as a beam upon the ground roughly halfway across the world in all directions. It was research in the field of Charged Reflection that gave birth to Sky Fortress Dagda which its Float Ring could transition to the top of the Fortress and the hole through the ring could produce a Magnetic Field that would emulate his research on a planetary scale even though the Mobility of the Sky Fortress would be sacrificed in the process, however modifications were made so that the shape of the invisible Magnetic Field could be altered so that multiple beams of Charged Particles could be used in any direction or range. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Scientific Research